In Motion
by minato-raiden
Summary: A collection of Trauma Center-based poems. Masks: He is scared.
1. Regret

**A/N: **This is going to be a set of Trauma Center Poems. If you have a request, please put it in a review!

**Regret**

Victor sits at his desk, studying, experimenting.

In the darkness, he is the only one here in the lab, sitting, cursing.

Consciously, he knows he should leave.

Today he will stay. He can't bear to grieve.

Over and over he thinks of the death.

Right or wrong, he couldn't prevent his last breath.

Crying and cursing, he can't let him be in vain.

And so, for weeks on end, he has stayed in his domain.

Never giving up, never let others die,

Today he will stay. Today he won't lie.

Going and going, his strength starts to fade,

Ever so tired, he will not stop today.

The day isn't over, he thinks, as the sun finally sets.

On the next day he still sits, his team entering the room,

Victor still sitting, working, and then they presume

Every night since then, he has remained,

Right or wrong, his heart has pained.

In the light of the room, silence is broken

They beg him to leave, but his fate is certain.


	2. Paraskevi

**A/N:** I'm glad people like this! SmileyDudette, here's your Cybil poem.

**Paraskevi**

Calmly she steps; quickly it strikes.

Yelling, she falls, this pain she greatly dislikes.

Burning, it moves through her bloodstream, killing her from the

Inside, flying through her plasma

Laughing, she falls, soon to be unconscious.

In the building, all are worried. Derek is put to the task,

Save her, can you save her, they ask.

In the operation, her chances are slim,

Never giving up, Derek keeps going, though the outlook is grim.

Fighting and fighting, Cybil survives

Energy increasing, Cybil's consciousness arrives

Connected to her friends, she won't forget that night,

The night that they tried with all of their might

Ending the infection that nearly killed her

Determination prevailed, and never did she stir.


	3. Someday

**A/N:** Here you go Tristan! Your Luc Rousseau poem! In his POV, no less.

**Someday**

I lay on the ground, blood coming from a cut.

Was bullied again for my intelligence and kicked in the gut.

Instead of helping me, the teachers walk away.

Languishing, I hope for my consciousness to stay.

Long ago, I was treated as their own.

Gone is that time, and now I'm alone.

Anyway, you should know more about me.  
I'm Luc, short for Lucas, and I'm not at all freaky.

Never mind what the others say, I want to fit in.

Red fire is my spirit, and white pearl is my grin.

Even when they hit me, my smile stays firm.

So is my way to hide, my lack of pain can confirm

Perfect is my mask of happiness, not pain

Even when I hurt, I know one day I'll gain

Confidence to speak, and power and fame

Today may not be it, but soon they'll feel shame.


	4. Nightmares

**A/N: **4th poem!

**Nightmares**

Screaming, he falls to the floor, clutching his head, crying.

Over and over, he sees all the ones that he couldn't save, dying.

Memories flood his head, crashing, slowly rendering him insane.

Even though he tries to tell, he can't find the strength to render these dreams inane.

Bleeding from the soul, he wakes up crying, running to the bathroom, and marks his skin.

Only by the third cut does he realize what he's doing, but he cuts further in.

Day after day, this repeats, his body thinning, his soul dying, and his mind crying.

You could have saved them, he tells himself, cutting to punish, and screaming.

Soon he feels that he has finished, and throws his shirt on to go to work.

And unlike any other day, someone notices, and gives his shirt a jerk.

Victor, why is there blood on your shirt? He asks.

Even though it may look like it, this isn't my blood, but _theirs, _he says, hiding behind his masks.

Victory is his as the other walks off, and Victor punishes himself again as he hears them screaming.

Instead of going to the lab, however, someone pulls him to the psych ward for a screening.

Confidence is not Victor's as _they _scream, and beg, and cry.

Today and tomorrow, he only wishes he could die.

Over and over, he sees the ones he couldn't save, dying.

Reeling and screaming, he runs off, crying.


	5. Torn

**A/N:** Not so happy right now. My other collection got kicked out of a C2. :C But, here's MoonCat's request!

**Torn**

Derek feels the scrape through his chest, the burning in his heart.

Even though he holds hope, he knew he would die from the start.

Red and black flashes before his eyes and he quickly grows weak.

Everything he has done, and he has one regret to speak

Kyriaki and Paraskevi are the ones kill him tonight.

In the hospital, he wakes up, despite

Some expectations from others, coworkers and not.

Derek woke up to stitches drawn taught.

You alright? You worried us there, Angie says.

I know, and I'm sorry, he replies.

Never expecting this, Angie cries.

Gotta get back to sleep, he says.


	6. Memories

**A/N: **Poem 6! Please review... I have no new reviews T.T...but I almost have 100 hits!

**Memories**

In Caduceus, everyone was cheering.

Today, GUILT was eradicated, so all were gleaming.

In the beginning, a young surgeon and his assistant commanded respect when they arrived.

Sidney welcomed them as they fought and survived.

One operation changed them all.

Victor struggled to prevent his fall.

Everyone tried, but they could not prevent

Richardson's untimely death. They all lament.

Even in sorrow, they fought the GUILT.

Very successfully destroying and forcing it to wilt.

Every miracle was performed by Stiles

Right until GUILT caught Derek in its wiles.  
Young Kimishima then tried out her power

Once destroying the two that brushed their anchor.

Now as they celebrate, smile, and cheer

Everyone remembers their initial fear.


	7. Masks

7th poem!

**Masks**

He sits by her bedside, twisted with grief.

Every morning there is no relief.

Is she gonna be ok? Her parents ask

Sadly we don't know, they say, but we're up to the task

Sitting by her beside the surgeon wonders if this

Child can be cured by death or bliss

Amy Chase tries to act oblivious but she too knows

Right now, at any moment, she could die; she's close

Every morning there is no relief before

Derek comes and gives them his cure.


End file.
